


In Va(e)in

by Boysn



Series: Mink Week 2015 [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink is injured and hospitalized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Va(e)in

**Author's Note:**

> For Mink Week day 3 AU or Self Insert. I choose Self-insert and I took it extremely literally. My last name is Crow, which is Karasu in Japanese, so that's who I am. As with all of my event works this is unedited.

Makeshift bombs were tricky and unpredictable. Scratch was new and still trying to build a name, mistakes were bound to happen. But these were mistakes with great consequences. 

“Hold on, Boss,” Mink heard Yuzawa say somewhere near him. He couldn't see very well, just a bit of light passing. “Don't go to sleep, don't close your eyes,” Yuzawa continued to order. 

It was odd hearing commands directed at him. As a leader he usually barked orders and punished those who disobeyed him. Now was a bit different though. He was clearly incapacitated and in some sort of danger. Yuzawa's voice resonated a forced calm, like he was afraid and didn't want Mink to know. 

“Don't sleep, Mink!” Yuzawa said his name instead of 'Boss'. A true declaration of his fear. 

When Mink woke he immediately knew he was in a hospital. The smell of alcohol and death was unmistakeable. He took a breath and found his chest in tremendous pain. Also, his body's scent was different. Not from the outside but from within. 

“Boss?” Yuzawa's face came into view. He had lacerations covering the right side of his head and his eyes were wet with tears. Mink nodded slightly, a gesture for Yuzawa to explain what happened. 

“Bomb went off prematurely, Boss. You lost a lot of blood,” he shakily hesitated, “There was a death, though not in vain.” 

Mink wanted to gasp but the sharp pain reminded him he couldn't. How could the death haven't been in vain? 

“Karasu,” Yuzawa spoke the deceased's name, “luckily had the same blood type as you. O negative isn't that common here,” he said folding his hands onto of one of Mink's. Mink closed his eyes as he anticipated the next words. 

“You had lost a lot of blood...but now you're okay,” the last part Yuzawa whispered as if it were a secret. 

Mink opened his eyes and turned his hand over, grasping the other man's. He had a dead person's blood running through his veins. The knowledge was chilling and Yuzawa's warmth was a necessity of the moment. 

“I'm so happy it wasn't you,” Yuzawa raised Mink's hand and rested his forehead against it as he let out a sob. That's what Yuzawa had meant when he said 'not in vain'. Karasu died so that Mink could live. 

“I'm sorry, Boss, I'll pull myself together,” the sobbing man tilted his head back and breathed deeply, stopping his tears. Their hands still joined. 

Mink inhaled the smallest of breaths and rasped out, “Are you okay?” 

Yuzawa looked puzzled before smiling sadly, “Yeah,” he answered, “this,” he gestured to his face, “is nothing.” 

Mink nodded and closed his eyes. He was tired and needed to go back to sleep. He felt a weight on the pillow beside him and knew Yuzawa was there. The warmth spread across his pillow and the chill slowly left him. 

When he was healed Scratch would have to celebrate Karasu. Perhaps he'd add some more feathers to his hair. Perhaps he'd add another name on his long list of reasons to kill Toue.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured adding some more feathers to his hair would be a fitting act of remembrance for a person whose last name is 'Crow'. Also, Mink/Yuzawa is a little bit happening here.


End file.
